spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob and The New Girl
SpongeBob and The New Girl is an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. The episode aired on Valentine's Day 2015. Plot The episode opens with SpongeBob walking to the Krusty Krab, where SpongeBob notices a "COWORKER WANTED" sign on the window. SpongeBob begins to get excited and bolts into the Krusty Krab. Once he gets to work, in walks Speranza Squarcy, a human looking for a summer job. She also sees the sign, and walks in. She talks to Mr. Krabs about applying for the job. She gives some info to him, and she gets hired. As SpongeBob is minding his own business, Mr. Krabs walks in and introduces Speranza to him. SpongeBob responds with "That's some outfit....- But Mr. Krabs! Don't we have a dress code?" He responds with "Yes. And that's acceptable." Once Mr. Krabs leaves, they have thoughts about each other, such as- "She's so hot..... I don't know what to say!" "Does he like me? I dunno...." Once SpongeBob gets back to the grill, he notices the Krabby Patties are burnt. Speranza then responds with "It's o.k. I got you covered!" and pulls out 2 of them and places them on the grill. SpongeBob then thinks "She's perfect....." Once Speranza rings the bell, Squidward turns around and screams once he sees her in the window. She jolts into Mr. Krabs' office and screams "MR. KRABS! SPONGEBOB HAS BECOME A GIRL!" Mr. Krabs tells him that it's just his co-worker. TIME CARD: 1 hour later... The clock strikes twelve, and closing time happens. Once they walk home, SpongeBob claims that "the time I had with you has been the BEST!" SpongeBob walks home by himself while Speranza walks home by herself. The next day, (which is on a weekend) he gets a phone call from her, asking- "Hey, Spongie! Is there a chance you would like to..... go out?" SpongeBob responds with yes, and tells her to meet him at 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom. (His address) Once she gets there, he responds with "That's some outfit....", The same word he said to her when he first met her. They then go out. Time card: The next day SpongeBob wakes up, and finds Speranza right next to him, standing right next to the bed. She says "Morning, spongie." SpongeBob freaks out and jumps out the window, running to Patrick's house. SpongeBob tells him- "Patrick! I think my co-worker's in love with me!" In which Patrick repsonds with- "How is that a bad thing?" SpongeBob then responds with- "She has a mad crush on me, and she won't leave me alone!" Patrick yet again responds with- "Don't worry, sponge! I'm here for you!" Time card: One week later... SpongeBob is at work, and Speranza is taken to Mr. Krabs' office to get fired. Once SpongeBob hears that she is getting fired, he is thrilled. He finds out Patrick gave away Mr. Krabs' money and put the blame on Speranza to get her fired. The episode ends with SpongeBob running down a road screaming "I'M FREE!" Trivia * Despite being annoyed by her, he actually does like her. * Speranza was born with the ability to breathe underwater. Category:2015